Rescue Me (Or The Implosion Of Kathryn Zetterling)
by lilybirdloveless
Summary: Kathryn Zetterling has started at Ouran Academy. She stumbles upon the host club and is swept up in it's crazy insanity, no thanks to Tamaki. Will she survive? Yuri content Haruhi/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC, Bisco Hatori does. I only own Kathryn.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_You never said goodbye. I never got to say goodbye._

_I was 6 years old. I stared at you. You lay in the coffin. There wasn't a mark upon your face. You looked so peaceful. I touched your face. It was cold. I refused to accept you were gone forever._

_They said it happened so fast. That the truck slammed into you, crushing you._

_I didn't cry. I'm a big girl now, daddy. I can't cry. I was so numb, I couldn't feel anything._

_I turn to my mother. Tears were running down her face as she clung to Jessica. My poor baby sister will never have the relationship that we had, daddy._

_I miss you._

_Love, Kathryn._

**10 years later…**

It's been 10 years since daddy died. Mummy married a rich Japanese businessman and we moved to Japan.

Mummy also gave birth to our little brother, Hikaru. I started at Ouran Academy. I was withdrawing from people and I had dyed my hair red and taken up drawing.

As I walked through the corridors of the school, I could feel eyes on me as I passed. I wore the boy's uniform because I disliked the girl's uniform.

I didn't care what people thought of me. I knew those bitches talked behind my back so I just went around by myself.

I found myself standing outside music room #3. I had always walked past the room every day but never thought to look. I pushed down on the handle and opened the door.

I was pelted with rose petals and in the middle of the room I found seven boys standing in the middle of the room.

"What the hell is this?" I mutter under my breath.

"Welcome, princess!"

The blonde-haired purple eyes boy was in front of me, taking my hand in his hand.

"Where am I, exactly?"

"The Ouran Host Club?"

"Host Club!?" I exclaim, pulling my hand away from his.

"Yes, Host Club!"

I suddenly remember hearing about a host club through eavesdropping. Then I mentally face palm.

"What's your type?"

"Eh?!"

"The strong and silent type?"

The boy points at a tall dark-haired male.

"The boy-Lolita?"

He points at a short blonde haired boy carrying a bunny plushie.

"The little devils"

He gestures towards a pair of identical twins.

"The cool type?"

He gestures at a dark-haired boy wearing glasses and holding a black book.

"The natural type?"

He points towards a small boy with brown hair.

"Or the prince type?"

He points at himself, sparkles and rose petals surrounding him.

"I prefer the natural type. You're much too vain, senpai," I say, as he turns blue with shock.

As I sat down at the table, the boy places a teacup in front of me and pours me some tea.

"Thanks, do you have any sugar?"

"Yes."

I take the sugar bowl from him and drop four sugar lumps in and stir it around.

"What's your name?"

"Kathryn. Kathryn Zetterling. What's yours?"

"Haruhi. Haruhi Fujioka."

We spent about 10 minutes talking until I noted that I had to go home to take care of my mother, little sister and baby brother.

As I left the room and ran through the building, out of the door and towards my limo, my thoughts wondered.

This host club thing is ridiculous, but this just might be fun.

When I got home, I found my mother lying on the sofa.

"I'm back, mum!"

She looks up.

"How was school?"

"Interesting. I met new people today," I say

"What kind of people?"

"Mostly weirdos. But there was this one person that I though was nice."

"What's their name?"

"Haruhi Fujioka," I say.

"The commoner who got in on a scholarship?"

"the very one," I say before going up to my room.

I went to check up on Hikaru. He was asleep in his crib. I lean in and kiss his forehead. I then went to find Jessica.

I found her on her bed, playing with her Super Dolfie, Momoka.

I went to my room and collapsed on my bed as I closed my eyes. Maybe school at Ouran Academy won't be as bad as I thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

The next day, it was lunchtime and I sat by myself away from the other students.

"Can I sit here?"

I glance up. It was Haruhi.

"Sure," I say, moving my bag as he sits next to me.

"Why do you sit by yourself?"

"Because people don't want to sit next to me. And because I like being by myself. Less distraction."

I pause for a moment.

"How on earth do you put up with Tamaki-senpai? He's like a giant prince-child for crying out loud!"

"I know. My father acts just about the same way."

"Really? How does your mom cope with that?"

"My mom's dead."

"Oh. I'm sorry. When did she die?"

"When I was about seven."

"Oh. I know what you mean."

"How?"

"My dad died when I was six. I ended up moving to Japan and coming to Ouran Academy because my mother married a rich businessman."

"Ah. I'm so sorry."

"It's ok."

As I left to go to my next class, Haruhi accompanied me. During the art class, I thought about my developing friendship with him. I liked him, sure, but falling in love is for idiots like Tamaki. I wanted to be realistic about my life.

After school was out, I headed to the host club again.

"Your blazer sleeves are covered in paint, Kathryn,"

I glance down. Haruhi was right. Luckily I had a spare one at home so I can get the maids to wash it later.

"I'll have to get the maids to bloody wash this thing later," I say, picking at the stains. Then I took off the blazer and rest it against the back of my chair and picked up my cup of tea.

"Do you have any siblings?"

"Yeah. A younger sister called Jessica and a baby brother, Hikaru. This host club thing is a ridiculous idea. Why did you choose to be here?"

"I didn't. They forced me to be here because I have an 8 million yen debt."

"Ah. Who came up with this, anyway?" I say, seeing Tamaki spying from the corner of my eye.

"Apparently, Tamaki. But you're right, it is a ridiculous idea."

I could see Tamaki turn blue with shock. I grin.

"What's up with Tamaki-senpai?"

"He's just acting normally."

"That's normal?"

"Yes."

I laugh as we watch Tamaki flailing like a child. It was the first time in 10 years that I had laughed in front of another person. I could be myself around Haruhi.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

It's been over three months since I started at Ouran Academy and I have found a friend in Haruhi. He has helped me open up and I continue to go to the host club to see him.

Only I now have a problem. I'm becoming attracted to him. I've had some of the boys from the lower ranks (the yakuza kids) try and ask me out but I turned them all down.

The main problem with my attraction to Haruhi being that although I'm technically bisexual, I have a stronger leaning towards girls.

It is 2am and I am sitting in front of my Maths textbook, absolutely frustrated. I can't concentrate on the numbers in front of me. All I could imagine is Haruhi.

I slam the book shut and throw myself on my bed. I close my eyes.

"Kathryn?"

I open my eyes. I'm back in the host club, but it was empty. I find a single rose on one of the tables. As I pick it up, I feel a hand rest on mine.

"Haruhi?"

I turn to face Haruhi. He was dressed like a girl for some reason but I didn't care. I let him rest his hand on mine as I stared at him. Then he leans in and kisses me.

I suddenly sat up. I was still on my bed and covered in sweat. Glancing at the clock, it was now 7am. I sigh, dragging myself off the bed and went to the bathroom to shower.

I dress and went down to the dining room for breakfast.

"Morning, Kathryn,"

"Morning, Dad," I say, sitting at the table and helping myself to toast.

"How's school?"

"I'm OK. Subjects are OK, people are OK."

"That's nice to know."

Dad stands up and as he leaves the room, he kisses me on the forehead.

"Have a good day at school," he says.

The day goes by super fast and I was at the host club, sitting opposite Haruhi.

"Hey, Haruhi. Can I come over tomorrow? I need serious help with my Maths and I don't want to fuck up."

"OK."

Haruhi writes down the address and hands it over to me. I smile and say I will be around at 10am.

That night,, I could barely sleep. I kept thinking about how I was going to Haruhi's house and how it would just be the two of us.

I was up at 9 the next morning. I showered and went to the address that Haruhi gave me. I found the door and rung the doorbell.

"Hey, Kathryn! Come in!"

I step into the house, closing the door behind me.

After we set up the table, we settled down to work. But I kept being distracted by Haruhi.

An hour and a half later, we decided to call it quits. As I packed my books back into my bag, I could feel Haruhi's eyes watching me.

"Haruhi? Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, go ahead."

"Are you a girl?"

There was a pause.

"Promise not to tell?"

"I won't. I swear on my father's grave, I won't say anything, Haruhi."

"Yeah, I'm a girl."

I sigh with relief. But I was still conflicted about my attraction to Haruhi.

"Kathryn?"

"Yeah?"

"Want to stick around for lunch?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Ramen good?"

"Yeah, could you do mine with sliced pork on it?"

"OK."

As Haruhi was preparing the ramen, I had started doodling all over a piece of paper I had pulled out from my notebook.

"All done!"

I shove the paper into my bag and take up the chopsticks. Once we finished eating and the bowls were washed up, I lay down on the mat and stared up at the ceiling.

"Hey, Haruhi?"

"Yeah?"

"Have you been attracted to anyone?"

"Why do you ask?" she says, laying next to me.

"I dunno, just asking."

"Yeah. I'm attracted to someone. She's sweet. She's cute and I don't understand her isolation from other people."

I moved my hand towards hers and our fingers became entwined. Haruhi turns to face me.

"I like you, Kathryn. I like you more than a friend."

"I know. I like you too, Haruhi. Even if I did think you were a boy at first."

"Don't worry about that. I never bothered correcting people about that."

"OK."

We sit up to face each other, still holding hands. And before I knew it, Haruhi had moved in and kissed me softly. We break apart briefly before kissing again, this time more intense.

Lying back on the mat, Haruhi's arm around my shoulders as I rest my head on her shoulder.

"What are we going to do about the host club? Especially Tamaki? He would so freak if he found out about us!"

"I know, it's better if we didn't say anything to them."

"OK."

"It's just our secret, OK?"  
"OK."

Then we kiss again before I told Haruhi I had to go home. She said to come round to the host club on Monday because she was planning a surprise.


End file.
